Opposites Attract
by Breaking my nonexsitent heart
Summary: -ZOMG! First up fanfic!- *ahem* Have you ever found yourself think love in a totally different way? Comparing it to science maybe? I think love can be a lot like magnetism, like repel, cause how boring would that be? Opposites attract. Oh my.... AKUROKU


Everyone knows about how opposites attract and like repel. It's simple physics, how magnets and electron and proton worked. All that nonsense.

I always thought it was pretty true, though my friends and me are pretty much alike. Cause we have things in common which deflates the concept a bit.

Not that we're exactly alike or anything. More like…similar. Some of use enjoyed the same music; some didn't, not very different from each other, but not polar opposite either.

Our personalities are similar, as similar as personalities can get I suppose. We were a bit rowdy, crazy fun lovin' kids who were just hoping to make it till tomorrow and live it up today.

"And that exactly what I'm looking for." I explained to my closest friend.

"So…you're looking for people magnets?" He mused, grinning at me.

"No!" I snapped at him. "I want to find someone who's the exact opposite of me and fall in love."

"Fall in love?" He quirked a light blond brow in question at me. "Ax, you're in high school, why in the world are you hell bent on finding love all of a sudden?"

I let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know, it sure would be nice though. I've been feeling out of sorts lately for no reason I can think of and…well, there's no harm in lookin' right?" I asked looking over at him.

He sighed as well, running a hand through his blond spiky hair. "Alright then, where do we start then? Oh, and which gender are you shooting for this time?" Roxas asked.

"A guy, cause men are smexy." I grinned, swinging my legs off the sided of the clock tower.

"Alright, but you do realize that isn't an exact opposite right?" He smirked at me, I glared at him and he laughed. "Ok, Ok. Moving on, so his personality would have to be more layed back, quiet, um…unfunny?"

"No, he can be smart and funny." I offered.

"Alright then, how far are you taking this opposite thing? Does he have to be look the opposite?"

"That would be nice." I beamed.

"Okay, then he'd be short, he'd need to have light colored hair since yours is more on the darker side, I'm not sure what color is opposite red though."

I thought for a moment, thinking of the color wheel, I was an art student after all. "Yellow." I said.

"Okay, then blond." Roxas said. "Hmmm, do we know of anyone like that?" He asked, looking at me with big blue eyes.

I thought hard about it. "I'm not~" I cut myself off as I looked over at Roxas staring off into distance at the sunset, looking deep in thought still enjoying the view at the same time. I took him in.

Roxas had always been more layed back then all of my friends, not liking to party much, wasn't really his scene. He wasn't rowdy at all; he was always so clam unless you pissed him off, which required effort. When we first met he was so quiet and reserved, he still kind of is, but he talks a lot more. He was so funny and the smartest person I know at his age.

He was blond, half a head shorter then me, he…was my exact opposite.

He looked over at me with a frown. "I didn't get much, what about you, Axel? Think of anyone?"

I blinked of my trance. I suddenly didn't like this idea anymore. He was my best friend; I couldn't…though…now I wanted to…

"No." I lied looking away. "You know what? Let's just forget it, it was a stupid idea anyway." I mumbled.

I almost flinched when I felt his hand move over mine, squeezing it, he knew I was lying, he knew everything about me. I still didn't look at him cause I knew I was blushing.

"You thought of someone, didn't you?" He asked, moving close, trying see my face. I didn't answer. "Oh, I see." I stopped breathing. "You thought of someone you know and don't want to think of them that way, right?"

Of course he was right, but thinking of him that, just seemed right. And wrong at the same time!

I shut my eyes tightly, looking down in shame.

"Its okay Axel, you don't have to say." He said, his thumb massaging my hand, dammit why did that feel so nice? I mean it always had, but added with this new light I see him in it was so much more.

He laughed softly and scooted closer to me. "You know, I thought of someone who fits the description of our list pretty good." He said, leaning on to me slightly. "Hey Ax?" He said, resting his head on my shoulder. "Maybe we should date."

My head snapped up, looking at him surprised. His eyes didn't meet mine quite just yet and a pink danced across his cheeks and nose. I always knew he was cute, but god!

"W-What?" I choked.

He looked at me and smiled. "Opposites _do_ attract." Is all he said before he grabbed my collar and pulled me down to him, sliding our mouths together.

I near moaned when he slid his tongue in my mouth, I happily greeted his with my own, making him groan. He pulled away, a small string of saliva between us till it broke.

"Hot…damn." He panted under his heavy breath. "S-Sorr~"

"Don't." I said, pulling him back to me to give a hot kiss. "I'm not so you're not allowed to be either." He said.

He grinned at me and climbed into my lap, facing me. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this to happen." He said.

I rose a brow. "About five minutes."

"Oh shoot, you do know." He grinned. "You know how impatient I can be when I want something."

"Yea, I know." I chuckled. I pulled him down into another kiss. "You know you're mine now, right? You know how possessive I can be."

He nodded, kissing me softly, god how have I gone so long with out those kisses of his? "Yea, I know." He murmured, pushing me over to my back on the hard surface.

"Roxas?" I asked after a small making out session.

"Yea, Axel?" He panted softly, resting face on my chest, laying on me comfortably.

"What took us so long?"

He laughed. "We're not magnets Axel, opposites take a little longer in people."

"As long as it ends up attracting, I'm just fine." I said, wrapping my arms around his small frame.

Likes don't really repel and opposites some times attract. But people aren't magnets so screw that logic. I have Roxas, what the hell did I need logic for?

-Axel


End file.
